It has been common to provide carriers from carrier stock of resilient polymeric material such as low density polyethylene which include segments for defining apertures for receiving the containers. Such carriers are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,169, 3,504,790, and 3,721,337.
It has heretofore been suggested that tear tabs be associated with such containers to permit tearing of portions of the carrier to individually remove containers therefrom. Such carriers with tear tabs are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,989 and 5,020,661.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide carrier stock wherein tabs are provided that can be manipulated either by a right handed person or a left handed person; which carrier stock can be readily manufactured; and which provide for a firm application without inadvertently severing during the handling by automatic machinery; which thereafter can be readily severed without substantial force; and where inadvertent severing of the tab is obviated.
In accordance with the invention, the carrier stock is formed from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material such as low density polyethylene for machine application to substantially identical containers. The stock is severable to form individuals carriers with container receiving apertures which are defined by band segments that include outer segments formed with tear tabs. Each tab has a pair of diverging slits extending from the sides thereof toward the outer segments, each slit terminating short of the outer segment. In this manner, the tab can be grasped either with a right hand or left hand and pulled to severe the outer segment releasing a container in the associated aperture.